


A Delightful Surprise! (Pegging)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [25]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Eugene (Disney), Female Varian (Disney), Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lesbian Sex, Older Varian (Disney), Pegging, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Eugenie surprises her girlfriend with her new purchase and they have some fun with it~Day 25: Pegging
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Kudos: 8





	A Delightful Surprise! (Pegging)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading!

Varian was idly finishing up some calculations in her textbook, trying to hole herself up in her bedroom to wait out it was time for bed. It wasn't the first time she locked herself into her room trying to get as much work done as possible, even having her meals in her room assuming she remembered to even eat. Spring Break was just around the corner and she wanted to get as much of her physics done while she still could.

"Hey, you still going at it?" Eugenie, her girlfriend of three years now, remarked as she walked into their room, one fine, thin chocolate-brown eyebrow arching up in disbelief, dressed in a simple white blouse and caprice. "Geez, Genie!" Varian jumped almost throwing her pencil at the older, more mature woman, heart-skipping in her chest, tank riding up as she turned to face her, black short-shorts almost disappearing into the dark comforter of the bed, "Ever heard of knocking?"

"I did," Eugenie narrowed her sharp, coffee brown eyes at her, "I called your name six times and I texted thrice," Varian blinked in surprise, grabbing her phone from the nightstand and sure enough, there were a '3' icon next to her Messanger app, a tap revealed the texts to be from her girlfriend, "V, I know school is important, but this is getting ridiculous; Spring Break is tomorrow, would it kill you to relax?"

"You know I want to, Genie, I just can't help it!" Varian sat up with a sigh, running a hand over her face. Eugenie's face morphed into concern as she took in the signs of her girlfriend stressing herself out, slight bags beginning to form under her eyes and a bit sign was the unused, balled up tissues on the floor, a habit when Varian needed to do something with her hands when she got anxious.

"Varian...bae, is everything okay?" Eugenie asked and felt confirmed when Varian winced. "M'Lady, I'm fine..." Varian tried to chuckle her concern off with her usually adorkable, but charming nickname, but a raised brow just made her sigh, "Just a bit...off, I guess...adjusting to not having anything to do for a while."

Eugenie immediately understood and shook her head with a chuckle. Varian usually loved holidays like Thanks Giving and Christmas because it was a time to spend with family and friends; helping out around her father's house and making a nice supper and doing little activities with everyone. It kept her busy until she was right back in school busy as a worker bee. It was holidays like Spring Break her ravenette beauty couldn't stand, it was around the time her uncle dragged her father and aunt off for some trip and with all their other friends busy, it left her with nothing to do and having nothing to do drove her nuts; last time Varian got too bored they were nearly swimming in cookies from her going on a baking frenzy.

And Varian said her stress shopping was bad.

But then, she gets an idea as she remembered the recent purchase she made at one of her favorite shops, that was still tucked away in the brand bag in her side of the closet. And knew that her little scientist to be respected her and her privacy far too much to snoop.

Varian raised a brow as her girlfriend got a familiar dark gleam in her eye that was mixed and twisted with a familiar smirk-like smile. The expression made her a little nervous. Last time she saw it, she was wearing turtlenecks and scarves for weeks and trying to avoid her friends' questioning. That same reason for nerves also lit a tingling jolt up down her spine at the same time.

"Genie...? What's with the face?" Varian asked warily. "Face? Why, my sweet little alchemist, whatever do you mean?" Eugenie asked in faux innocent-confusion, batting her long lashes for good measure, which just resulted in a dry, deadpanned stare, making her sigh dramatically, "Okay, fine, you caught me; remember that little spree I had like, a week or so ago?"

"How can I forget?" Varian drawled sarcastically, honestly if the older woman wasn't so dead-set on becoming an Olympic tennis and/or fencer, she could've easily become got a job as a model or actress with all the beautiful cloths and such she buys, "I though poor Lance was going to up and collapse from all the bags you had him carry."

"I...may have bought something to give our...bedroom activities something a little more spice," Eugenie continued unfazed by the gap of her shopping habit, enjoying the deep pink that bloomed across plump freckled cheeks at her confession. "More spice? Genie I let you _tie me the bed **and** blindfold me_, and I didn't make you return that _freaking swing you got **last** year!_" Varian reminded her and Eugenie couldn't help letting her mind wonder back to those instances with a little smile, remembering how breath-taking her girlfriend was so prone and vulnerable to her whims, "How much 'spicier' can it get?"

"Oh, honey, bae, trust me; it can get Mexican level spicy if you know how," Eugenie smirked enjoying the wide-eyed, red-cheeked look of disbelieved-innocence her words got her, "Trust me, there's stuff out there that would make what you just described sound like _child's play_." She chuckled leaning in for a playful kiss at the gob-smacked expression Varian's face morphed into.

"Please tell me you're kidding..." Varian whimpered despite how her entire body was quivering at the idea of something more intense then what her girlfriend has already put her through. "Nope!" Eugenie smiled widely, popping the 'p' with a chirp to her voice, before trailing a fine, manicured fingernail down the thick strap of Varian's top, "Now, why don't you be a good little girl for me, bae, and take all that off while I got get the surprise ready? Okay?"

Varian could only nod mutely earning another sweet kiss before watching Eugenie skip excitedly over to the closet to fish out the strange bag she had seen tucked away in the corner and now felt a little stupid for not recognizing the logo. Even though its been a while and she didn't go often, it was the only sex store she's ever gone in her whole twenty years of life, so how she didn't recognize it before now was beyond her.

Varian sighed as she heard the bathroom door close with a light, slightly distant click before shaking her head and hands to calm her nerves and clear her head. If what Eugenie said was true about this being a bit more intense then most of the other times they've been especially intimate, she can only mentally brace herself for the insatiable beast that was her girlfriend.

She gripped the hem of her shirt and crossed her arms as she slowly pulled it over her head, gently tossing it to the floor before shimming out of her shorts. A part of her felt immense pride and excitement as she remembered she was wearing the deep blue bra and panty set Eugenie got her for her birthday that year and wonders if it would excite the brunet more to see her in it. She always did say blue was her color and loved seeing her in a more darker shade as it contrasted with her pale skin, a color second only to Eugenie's favored red.

"Still not undressed, bae?" Eugenie's voice tutted in amusement, startling her. Varian lifted her head to answer, but her words got lost in her throat as her eyes widened in shock and her entire body quivered.

Varian always felt a bit like a plain twig when next to her girlfriend and from time to time intimidated. Who could blame her? With wide, perfect hips with an appropriately proportioned waist to go with them and 30E-cup breasts that always seemed to jiggle when she so much as took the smallest breath. It often left Varian wondering how such a goddess could want a girl like her. But that wasn't what intimidated her this time around; no what had Varian's pulse racing and legs trembling, was what was secured around her girlfriend's hips.

"What...is _that?_ " Varian managed to get out she found her voice. "Do you like it?" Eugenie asked with a wickedly proud, smirk-like smile as she cocked a hip, the hyper realistic dildo attached to the sleek-looking, panty-like harness swayed with the movement, it even matched her skin-tone, "I practically had to tear the whole store apart trying to find one that matched my skin-tone, but less on that fit a harness my size and maintaining a decent size; worth it if you ask me."

"Decen...Genie, that thing is **_MASSIVE!_** " Varian yelped the thing was easily ten inches long maximum and seven at the very least, it was a monster pure and simple, "That...that is _never_ going to fit in me!"

"Oh don't be so melodramatic, bae," Eugenie gave a light roll of her eyes before sauntering towards her nervous girlfriend with a predatory gleam in her eyes, prompting Varian to shuffle back on the bed nervously, "Anything can fit...when provide with the proper prep work." That was all the warning Varian was giving before she was pounced on, gasping as she bounced on the mattress slightly from the sudden impact before finding herself staring up at her grinning girlfriend nervously as she felt a single, slightly calloused hand gently cup her cheek before she was pulled into a passionate kiss.

Varian nervously hummed against her girlfriend's lips before sighing as she returned the passion, slowly reaching to wrap her thin arm around Eugenie's neck to pull the older woman closer. Moaning and tensing a little as the cool silicone of the dildo between her Eugenie's thighs brushed and poked against her stomach, Varian tried to focus on giving her lover affection, gently threading her fingers through thick, dark, chocolate brown hair as a warm, searching tongue swiped over her lips, begging for entrance she was far too willing to grant, shivering when she felt a hand trail up her neck to the back of her head to deepen the kiss by lightly pulling back on her raven-black and blue-streaked hair.

Eugenie moaned as well at the soft feeling of her small lover's soft, delicate skin and silky hair in her hands, as well as her large, bare mounds pressing up against Varian's smaller, cuter and modest 36C-cup melons through the soft, slightly scratchy, lace of her bralette. She slowly slid her hands down to Varian's shoulders, slipping the thin straps as far down her arms as they would go, before slipping her hands under Varian's back to unlatch the fabric, easily pulling the piece off and tossing it to join the rest of her cloths.

Varian gasped, back arching as she broke their lip-lock as those sinful hands caressed the under side of her breasts, massaging them, "Ge-Genieee...!" Varian whimpered as soft, plush lips began to trail a slow trail down her neck, crying out in surprise when her nipples were pinched, arching her back a bit more to push her chest further into Eugenie's hands, silently begging for more.

"See what happens when you let yourself unwind and let out all that tension, bae?" Eugenie chuckled darkly in a lustful tone that made the heat in between Varian's legs coil. "Mmm!" Varian moaned as one of the brunet's hands trailed down her stomach and slipped under the waistband of her underwear, and her whole body trembled as one those fingers started to rub her clit, teasing and torturously slow, "Ah! Haah!" Varian wiggled her hips, bucking them uselessly, seeking more and trying to entice Eugenie to go further, to do more, "Ah!"

Eugenie finally relents with her teasing and slips two inside of Varian's vagina and Varian flings her head back against the pillows with a cry of bliss as those fingers start to slide in and out of her, nails dragging deliciously against her insides in a way that left trails of fire inside of her. Varian gasped and arched her back again when Eugenie moved her head down to one of her breasts and grazed her teeth along the nipple.

"I sometimes forget how sensitive these are for you," Eugenie chuckled before swirling her tongue around the darkening, pert nub, smiling at the long, pitiful moan it drew, "How does it feel, bae?"

"Haaah! Go-Good!" Varian answered between gasps and moans, cheeks a deep red at this point as she rocked her hips into the hand that was thrusting two of its fingers into her pussy, making lewd squelching sounds as her wetness started to dribble and coat Eugenie's fingers making the movement even easier, "It feel so good! Ah! Genie! M-More! Please!"

"What do you want, bae?" Eugenie cooed encouragingly, "Use your words, Varian; all you have to do is ask..." A broken sob rattled through the small chest as she pulled her fingers from her folds, the digits dripping wet and shimmery in the dim lights.

_"Genieeee~!"_ Varian pleaded spreading her legs further, _"Pleasseee~! Fuck me with your huge cock~!"_ Eugenie shivered at the filthy plea from such an innocent mouth, beginning to feel her own juices start to leak down her thighs.

Eugenie raised up and reached over to one of the nightstands, pulling out a little bottle of lube Varian didn't recognize and poured a generous amount on the dildo, smearing it across the silicone object to make it slick, using her free hand to pull Varian's panties down as far as possible and letting the younger girl kick them the rest of the way off, both uncaring for where they ended up. Eugenie took a moment to take in her girlfriend's appearance.

Despite being twenty, Varian somehow managed to maintain the charm of a sixteen-year-old, her short, but delicate and thin figure properly curved and toned and covered in the most adorable freckles, was flushed ears to toes in the most beautiful shade of pink Eugenie had ever seen. Nipples perk and hard as pebbles in the cool air, lips swollen from passionate kisses and normally clear-crystal blues, a clear sea that Eugenie gladly lost herself in on a daily basis, were a dark, stormy sea from how blown her pupils were with lust and her pussy was completely drenched, labia glistening in the low lamp light and clit swollen, begging for attention.

People called her a goddess. But if she were a goddess, then Varian was an angel descended to bring her back to heaven or lure her into the sins of hell. Either way, she'd gladly follow with a smile.

"Such a needy little girl I have," Eugenie couldn't help one last tease as the tip of her faux dick tapped against Varian's clit, making her whine, "But you're my beautiful, needy girl," Without further prompting, Eugene thrust large toy into Varian's tight heat and groaned as it disappeared into it, "Fuck..." Varian's head hit the pillows again with a wail of euphoria, entire body rocking with the force of the thrusts as Eugenie snapped her hips back and forth. Eugenie shivered as she felt Varian wrap her legs around her hips in an attempt to drag the toy in deeper, "Such a hungry cunt you have, bae; I should've showed you this sooner if I knew you were going to love it this much; would you like to use this again, bae?"

_"Ye-aaaah~!ssss~!"_ Varian half-cried, half-hissed in mindless bliss, head bouncing against the pillows in time with the rocking as she was hammered into, eyes rolling into her head from the sensation of her vagina being stretched so far apart; not only was it the biggest toy they've ever used, it was the thickest too, and Varian was loving every inch of it, _"Mo-ooh~!ore~! Aah~! Aah~! Aah~! Fuuccckkk~! Fuck me more~!"_

Eugenie grinned like the cat that got the canary as she leaned down after grasping Varian's chin and kissed her, plunging her tongue into her hot mouth, swallowing and muffling her waton, almost whorish moans. The harsh, quick snapping of Eugenie's hips against Varian's filled the room for what felt like hours before Varian broke the kiss to cry out as her G-spot was brushed against. Eugenie just grinned as she gripped Varian's thighs, pushing them further apart.

_"Aaaahhh~! Aaaahhh~! The~re~!"_ Varian moaned brokenly, _"Riiight th-the~re~! Ple-aaaahhh~sseeee~! Don't stop~! Geeeenniieeee~!"_

_"So good for me, bae~!"_ Eugenie moaned as she felt the second dildo that was attached to the inside of the harness shift and rub inside of her, _"Close~! Cum" with me, bae~!_

Varian practically screamed, back bending like a bow pulled taunt, squirting around the fat dildo inside her as she obeyed almost instantly. It only takes a few more thrusts and jiggling of the second dildo fro the vibration before Eugenie is coming as well, overflowing from the edges of the harness as she nearly collapsed onto Varian in her blissful, orgasmic state.

As both women panted, Varian never noticed the small, sly smile forming on Eugenie's lips as she reached down towards the synthetic balls and gave a press. Varian jolted and cried out a mix of a yelp and a moan of shock as the dildo inside of her spasmed a little against her walls before gasping as a warm, sticky fluid started to fill her womb.

Once it was over and Eugenie slowly pulled the toy out, Varian took a few breaths to quell the aftershocks before she stared up at her girlfriend in disbelieved-shock, "Did...did that thing just...?"

"Aww," Eugenie teased as the faux cum dribbled down the toy, "Someone's going to be a mommy..." The wide grin on her girlfriend's face quickly pulled her out of her shock.

"You...you are the worse..." Varian pouted at her as she unhooked the harness and gently tossed it onto the floor. "Aw, don't be like that, bae," Eugenie mock pouted, pulling her cute little girlfriend close, "You know you enjoyed every second of that."

"I won't lie, true," Varian admitted before smirking and surprised Eugenie by rolling and straddling her hips with ease, thin, delicate fingers finding dark chocolate hair with ease as blue eyes gleamed with mischievous and a promise of pay-back, "But just wait and see how much you're going to enjoy every second of it."

Eugenie shivered as she pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss. She was defiantly glad she bought that thing. Completely worth every cent.

**Author's Note:**

> Mama Mia~! I know I say that a lot but...Mama Mia~!
> 
> And just to clarify, I couldn't make pegging fit with the normal format, and lesbian pegging is a thing and I couldn't think of anything else to make this one fit else wise.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think and don't forget to kudo while you're at it!
> 
> Till tomorrow everybody!


End file.
